


The Little Mermaid

by genee



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's sick, Jensen takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wendy).



> Written by request.  
> Prompts: Jensen/Jared, water

"Ariel?" Jared croaks, trying to sit up. "Ariel, no!" His eyes are wide and glassy and his voice is shot to hell, and he's adorable, all sick and dreaming like he is. Jensen holds a glass of water to his lips and helps him take a sip, presses a kiss to his forehead when he swallows. "Come back to the sea," Jared pleads, and Jensen bites his own lip, brushes the tears from Jared's cheeks.

"Shhh," Jensen says, running his finger through Jared's hair, and Jared shivers, snuggles in. He's sweat-soaked and clammy and god, he reeks, and all Jensen wants to do is haul him into the shower and soap him up, hot water and thick steam and Jared spread out against the tiles; Jensen wants to kiss him better, fuck his fever away. "Soon," Jensen promises.

"Oh, Ariel," Jared whimpers, his dick hot against Jensen's hip, his fingers twisted up in Jensen's tee.

"Ariel's okay, baby," Jensen says, tucking the blankets in close. "In the mornin', I'm gonna make everything okay."  
   
   


\--End--


End file.
